Well I'm Screwed
by go.suck.on.a.lemon
Summary: Fic by my friend, posted here due to her lack of account. Loverly, if lengthy, piece!


Another by my pally Stepharius, unbetaed but brilliant. R&R sil vous plait!

**Well… I'm Screwed**

It was an average day in the Soul Society. The war against Aizen had ended and peace reigned down over the two worlds, the occupants of both sides happy. Ichigo and his friends had all gone back to school and continued on with their daily lives. The Urahara Shoten hadn't changed, still not getting much business and its occupants still as strange as ever. Even in the Soul Society things were calm… or so they thought.

All the captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads had gathered in the First Division headquarters for a captains meeting. This meeting was more of a follow up on the defeat of Aizen more than anything. To make sure there were no unusual anomalies that needed to be addressed.

"Captain Soi Fon, your report." Head Captain Yamamoto's deep voice echoed through the great hall.

"Yes Sir." She replied with clipped tones. "I have had the Stealth Force patrolling the surrounding areas and so far they have come across nothing that warrants concern." She replied, her back ramrod strait and hers words confidant.

"That is good. It is pleasing to know that the Stealth Force has lost none of its drive even during these times of peace." Yamamoto complemented. Soi Fon couldn't help the little satisfied smirk that found its way to her lips. Though she quickly wiped it from her face before anyone saw. "If there are no more matters of concern then this captains meeting is dismissed!" Bellowed Yamomoto.

All the captains slowly made their ways out of the First Division and into the courtyard were they would disperse back to their respective divisions.

"You must be feeling pretty proud of yourself aren't you? I saw that smile!"

"Oh please." Soi Fon sighed in annoyance. That damn, cackling, nasally voice and smart-ass remark could only belong to one Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "It's not my fault that the Department of Research and Development hasn't come up with anything _useful_ in over a century." Hopefully that would shut him up but alas…

"How dare you!" He seethed. "I'll have you know that my department has done plenty that the likes of you couldn't even begin to fathom!"

"How childish." Byakuya stated. He hated these foolish banters. Especially when it involved that hot headed fool Mayuri. "Must you two fight over such useless matters?"

"Stay out of this rich boy!" Mayuri spat.

"You tell 'im!"

Everyone looked around confused. Were had that voice come from?

"WHEEEEEEE!!!!"

Dur!?

Now everyone was on the alert. Almost everyone's hands were on the hilts of their Zanpakuto, ready for the worst. They all stood, all eyes carefully scanning the area.

"Hmpt, so much for you report _Captain_." Mayuri smirked

"Shove it!" She snapped.

"Oh YOU WWHHOOOOO!"

All the captains looked up and there, sitting on one of the pillars was… what _was_ that!? He kinda looked like a cross between a clown and a ballerina something or other… He was tall, skinny, he's arms and legs ridiculously long, and he was pale. Like marble pale! And a smile that out creeped Mayuri's! And his pants!! Ssooo not going there! And were those ballerina shoes!? (look up One Piece Mr. 2 for general idea) But the most curious thing about him was the staff that he carried. It looked similar to the staff that Yamamoto carried but wedged in the top was a stone so red it looked like it was stained with blood.

"Who the hell are you!?" Soi Fon shouted.

"Oh? You want to know who I am? Well I'll tell you. My name is…!" Every one waited. "LARRY!!"

Everyone fell down…

"What kinda name is Larry…?" Shunsui asked a little more than dumbfounded.

"It's my name silly!" Explained Larry. He began dancing in the air, doing summersaults, and twirls.

"This guy's a loony." Everyone nodded.

"What are you after…err… Larry!" Ukitake demanded.

"Well to be perfectly honest, your all WAY to uptight! So I thought that I'd come and lighten you up! You're so stiff! You need some fun!!!" And with that a red beam shot out from the stone.

"Look out!" Cried Ukitake.

The captains all scattered to avoid the blasts. The captains continued to dodge the beams of light, some coming dangerously close to their targets. It was getting harder and harder to dodge the beams until finally one of them hit their mark. A red beam struck Soi Fon in the back. She cried out in agony before being engulfed in a bright light.

"Oh no!! Soi Fon!"

"Hee hee. Have fun!!" And with that Larry disappeared.

"Wait!" Called Ukitake but it was too late. He was gone.

"What did he mean 'have fun'?" Question Komamura.

"I'm not sure." Replied Ukitake.

While all the captains stood trying to decipher the cryptic massage they heard from behind them Captain Unohana gasp, "Oh my."

All captains spun around to see Unohana standing over what appeared to be… Oh dear.

"No way."

"Impossible!"

"Well… dang."

"?"

"What is the meaning of this! I Demand to know what happed!!"

Everyone's head snapped around to see a _very_ ticked looking Yamamoto. While everyone else shrunk away in fear of the legendary warrior Unohana, the only responsible one, stepped forward to explain.

"Well you see sir, it appears we were wrong to assume we didn't have any more enemies." Yamamoto stayed quite waiting for her to continue. "This new foe… Larry, as he calls himself, has sort of, well…"

"Grampa!!!" ……….

Yamamoto looked down to see Soi Fon. A very _small_ Soi Fon. Looking up at him with big, innocent silver eyes, wanting to be held. She looked the same as she always did but smaller and, dare I say, cute! Yamamoto blinked a few time before looking back up at Unohana.

"Please tell I'm going senile."

"I'm afraid not sir. It appears that this Larry's power is to… chibify, if you will." Explained Unohana.

Everyone's sweat drops at the mention of chibi. Before Yamamoto had a chance to comment he felt a small tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see little Soi Fon still staring up at him.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me what she wants Captain Unohana?"

"I believe she wants to be held sir." _Big_ sweat drop…

"Ooookay…" Before Yamamoto had a chance to bend down and pick the small child up, Mayuri decided now would be a good time to make another smart-ass comment.

"Ha this is brilliant! Brilliant!! Serves the short wench right!" Sticking his ugly face right in front of her, "So how does it feel _little one_? To be at the bottom of the food chain!"

Little Soi Fon blinked a few time before… "WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" …she cried. I might add it sounded like a siren. She cried, and she cried, and she cried. By now everyone was holding his or her ears in pain and Komamura, being a wolf, had sensitive hearing. Not being able to bear it anymore he bent down to the child and shouted,

"Enough already!!" Well, to his credit she did stop. She sat and stared at him for a few seconds. Then with the lightning fast movements only a two-year old could possess, she sprung forward and latched onto his muzzle, burying her face in his soft fur.

"Puppy!!" She squealed in delight. Now Komamura was surprised. But he couldn't help but smile. Picking her up, he placed her on his shoulders. She laughed happily and clapped her hands. While everybody else was adoring the scene, Mayuri decided to say something… again.

"Yes, yes very cute but now I think you'll agree that we have a bit of a problem." Nobody listened. "Now I would be more than happy to offer my services, if you would hand her over so I could take her back to my lab and then…" BAMB!!!

He didn't get to finish his thoughts because his face was met with Komamura's fist. Little Soi Fon found this funny.

"Puppy silly!"

"You will NOT use her as a lab rat!"

With Mayuri down for the count the rest of the captains moved back inside to have another meeting regarding on what to do with the new little one. She being a captain, they couldn't send her back to her own division. There was no way in hell they were letting her anywhere _near_ the 12th division. They needed a place for her to stay. They had considered each division taking a turn looking after little Soi Fon, until they could find a remedy, but that option was quickly ruled out. During the meeting little Soi Fon was passed around and it was made quite clear who she liked and who she absolutely did not. The ones that she liked ended up being Komamura (who by now had her back on his shoulders), Unohana, Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Yamamoto, and most surprisingly, Kenpachi.

"How interesting." Unohana spoke.

"What is?" Ukitake asked.

"It appears that even thought her body and mind have shrunk, she's still basically the same."

"The same?" Grunted Kenpachi, "are you off your rocker woman? How is she the same?"

"Her reaction to people. From what I have seen so far she reacts the same as she did when fully grown."

"Explain."

"When passed around she only cried for certain people. Ironically enough, they were the people she normally didn't associate with. Soi Fon has always made it clear who she liked and didn't either by getting violent or avoiding them. Because she can't do either in this form, she cries." Unohana finished.

"…So why the hell does she like me and dog face?"

"Probably because you have experience with children and she knows that, and Komamura? What little kid doesn't like dogs?"

By this time, little Soi Fon had fallen asleep on Komamura. Head nestled between his ears, sucking on her thumb cutely. Awww.

"So what should we do?" Komamura asked thoughtfully.

"I believe I have a suitable solution." Everyone turned their heads towards Byakuya in question. One question that filtered threw everybody's mind was 'why the hell was he smiling like that?'

Ichigo's eyebrow was twitching so fast you almost couldn't see it. It was one thing for Renji and Rukia to show up on his windowsill, but it was another when they showed up with a tiny bundle in Rukia's arms.

"You want me to _what_?"

Renji gave an exasperated sigh. "We need you to look after Captain Soi Fon for us."

"No way."

"What!? Why not!?"

"Do you know how weird it would be if I just showed up with a baby!? I don't care if she is a baby, she's still the same hard-ass captain I've met before! Why the hell would you even ask me this!?" Ichigo bellowed.

"Because dumbass your outside of the Soul Society, you're a Soul Reaper, AND you have little sisters! You were the only suitable choice!" Renji bellowed back.

"How the hell did you even come up with this!?"

Rukia decide now was a good time to speak. "Actually, brother was the one who suggested it Ichigo."

"WHAT!? Byakuya!? I'm gunna kill that bastard."

THWACK "As if you could hurt my brother!"

"Oww, stupid midget…"

"Well little one? Do you want to stay with Ichigo? He has little sisters you can play with. Won't that be fun?" Rukia asked sweetly.

Little Soi Fon turned to get a good look at Ichigo before turning and settling back in Rukia's grasp.

"No Ichi. Want Yochi." Yochi? Who the heck was Yochi? The three looked at each other in confusion. Someone from her past? Or was this someone in her squad? When nothing happened little Soi Fon grew restless. "No Ichi! Want Yochi!"

"Well its clear she doesn't want me." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Then were the hell are we supposed to put her smart-ass?" Snapped Renji.

"…"

"Well hello there Mr. Kurosaki! What can I do for you?" Urahara was outside sipping tea with Tessai when Ichigo and the others showed up at gate of the Urahara Shoten.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head while glancing at the others. "Actually Mr. Urahara we have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh?" Breaking out his trademark fan, "and what would that be?"

"We need you to look after something."

"And that would be?"

"This." Ichigo held Soi Fon at arms length in front of Urahara. Urahara rubbed his eyes and blinked a few time. Even Tessai took off his sunglasses and cleaned then before getting a closer look himself. Little Soi Fon looked at the two men curiously.

"Well aren't you just too cute!" Urahara reached out to grab Soi Fon but just as his fingers wrapped around her sides all hell broke loose. She screamed louder for Urahara than she did for anybody else.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Accused Ichigo.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS HOLD HER!"

"PUT HER DOWN YOU IDOT!!!"

"KISUKE!!!!!"

"Oh shit…"

All heads turned to see the most pissed off Yoruichi in history dressed in not much but scanty lingerie. If looks could kill, they and the surrounding area would be toast.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOUR OUT HERE MAKING THE MOST HORRIBLE NOISE I'VE EVER HEARD WHILE I'M TRYING TO TAKE A NAP!! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T…" Yoruichi stopped abruptly. Her face going from livid, to passive, curious, and disturbed. "Kisuke…?"

"Yes?" He squeaked fearfully. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of her wrath any longer.

"What just wrapped around my leg?" Oooohhh this was not good. During her rampage no one had notice that the crying had stopped. Yoruichi was the _last_ person they wanted to see Soi Fon. Yoruichi looked down to see a mop of black hair… and two braids with gold hoops at the ends. Everyone looked on not daring to make a sound while she inspected the child raising her leg to get a better look. Was this really Soi Fon? _Her _Soi Fon? Yoruichi carefully detached the child from her leg, picking her up and settling her against her chest. Little Soi Fon cuddled deeper into Yoruichi.

"Yochi…"

"Of course!" Rukia snapped her fingers, "'Yochi' is 'Yoruichi'! How did we not think of this before? Yoruichi and Captain Soi Fon have always been close. Right now Yoruichi is probably the closet thing she has to a family."

"Now hang on a second here. You can't just expect me to open my home to the squirt just because…"

"Kisuke." Urahara stopped short. The tone in which Yoruichi spoke in left no room for argument. "She's staying." Was all she said before heading back inside with Soi Fon in her arms, slamming the door behind her.

"Well," Renji coughed. "That went well."

Inside things were quite. Yoruichi padded softy back to her room. How did this happen? How long has she been like this? So many questions, and she was more than a little ticked that no one thought to come to her first. Soi Fon was _her_ protégé. She figured that the culprit was still in the Soul Society, which would be the only reason for her being here. She sat down on her bed and heaved a sigh looking down at her "protégé". What was she supposed to do now? She made it clear Soi Fon was staying but had a sinking feeling that she would be the one to care for her little bee. She sighed again. It wasn't that she didn't care for her; it was just that she had no idea how to deal with children. Still tired after being woken, she laid herself down with little Soi Fon wrapping her arm protectively around her. Little Soi Fon yawned cutely and snuggled closer. Yoruichi felt her eyelids close before one finale thought fluttered threw her head. "_I am so screwed_…"

Yoruichi awoke fully expecting to see little Soi Fon still in her arms and was a little more than terrified when she couldn't find her. Looking around franticly she found little Soi Fon in the kitchen eating toast, her face covered in jam. Yoruichi smiled lightly before getting a wet rag.

"Come here little one." She called softly, wiping the sticky stuff from her face. It was then that Tessai came into the room.

"I see you found her."

"Yes. How long has she been up?" Yoruichi pulled little Soi Fon onto her lap, handing her a sweet bun left on the table by Tessai.

"Not long. She came out of your room and wandered into the kitchen. Took me awhile to figure out she was hungry. Kid doesn't talk much."

"Never did." Replied Yoruichi, her eyes never leaving the child in her lap.

Tessai stood studying the two carefully for a moment, more so Yoruichi. Her behavior had changed drastically in such a short amount of time. Her normal carefree attitude had been replaced with a short temper, a sharp tongue, and an over protectiveness towards the child. He had never seen her act like this. Save for one time. But that was 100 years ago. Finally he took a seat at the table across from her.

"Yoruichi."

"…"

"Yoruichi."

"Hmm?"

"Your distracted."

"Am not."

"Are you sure about this?"

"About what?" She replied still not looking up.

"About her." Finally Yoruichi looked up at Tessai. The look in her eyes was a dangerous one. He was treading on thin ice, and he knew it.

"About, _her_?" She hissed. Tessai took a deep breath, readying himself for one hell of a show as he proceeded with his explanation.

"The last time you acted like this was a hundred years ago when we were forced to leave the Soul Society… when you were forced to leave her." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes dangerously but Tessai continued. "I'm just worried that with her being here that it might bring about similar… results." Tessai finished.

He remembered that first time. Though Yoruichi had agreed to leave with them, her willingness to be of assistance had been short lived. Her behavior changed as soon as they landed in the world of the living. She started talking less and less and wouldn't leave her room. She was quick to violence and Tessai remembers, with some amusement, the time Urahara made mentions of her young protégé and spent the rest of the afternoon fixing the human shaped hole in the wall. Tessai's main concern was that Yoruichi was going to get attached to Soi Fon as she was. And when the time came to let go again, well, he wasn't sure she could a second time.

"I'm just concerned your going to get attached Yoruichi."

Yoruichi was silent for a moment before answering. "This is different. That's not going to happen."

"For your sake, I hope not" Tessai stood to leave the kitchen but before he did, "Oh and Yoruichi? I would stop feeding her sweet buns. You're going to running her dinner." And with that he left. Yoruichi hadn't noticed but during their "talk", Yoruichi kept handing little Soi Fon sweet buns.

"Bye-Bye." Little Soi Fon waved from her spot on Yoruichi's lap munching on her bun. Yoruichi heaved a sigh at Tessai's retreating form. She new he was right but she wasn't going to admit it. And be DAMNED if she was going to leave Soi Fon in the care of another!

Urahara was waiting for Tessai to come out of the kitchen hiding behind his fan, his eyes shadows by his hat.

"Have a nice chat?" He asked slyly.

"How much did you hear?" Tessai inquired.

"Just the juicy bits."

Tessai groaned in disapproval of his boss. "I was merely voicing my concerns Urahara, you know her better than anyone and you also know what happened last time. Why did you think she went off on her own after we arrived here?"

"I understand were your coming from Tessai but I believe that this time will be different." Urahara commented solemnly.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am Tessai. Yoruichi's going to have to be the one to look after her, something she never got the chance to do before leaving. That was the hardest part for her. Never knowing what became of her protégé and not being the one to look out for her. Now she has her chance. I believe this experience may be a way for the two to patch things up properly."

Tessai stood for a moment, letting his boss's word linger before excusing himself to the front of the shop. Urahara waited for a moment before poking his head around the corner and peering in at the two. He couldn't help but smile watching Yoruichi play a game with little Soi Fon. He knew where Tessai was coming from. He was worried that Yoruichi wouldn't let Soi Fon go back to normal. Yes, Urahara did know Yoruichi well. And if he knew her as well as he did, then for sure Yoruichi wouldn't let that happen. Yoruichi wasn't quite… mothering material. Urahara chuckled. "_Oh Yoruichi, you are in for one wild ride."_

"Well, well! You two look like you having fun!" Urahara said in a cheery voice. "And look at you little one, you're all dirty! Looks like you need a bath!"

Yoruichi blinked blankly at him for a moment or two. "A bath?"

"Yep! All little kids like baths! You should give her one."

Blink, blink. "How?"

"Hey don't ask me. I MIGHT be able to figure it out but seeing as how she won't even go near me you'll have to do it! Have fun!" And with that, he left. Yoruichi sat dumbfounded. A bath? How? Do you bathe an infant like an adult would? Or was there some trick? She had NO idea… but she did know someone who did.

Ichigo's face was having seizures by now. He just got rid of Renji and Rukia and now Yoruichi was at his window.

"You want advice on parenting?" A nod. "From me?" Another nod. "Are you nuts!?" A punch to the face. Little Soi Fon laughed.

"You're the only person I know who has this kind of training! Anything! Some tips, old stuff your not using, damn it Ichigo I have no idea what I'm doing!" Now she was getting ticked. Why was this so hard?

"Alright, alright! I think I have something that might help just… keep your fur on." And with that he left his room. He came back a few minutes later with a black and yellow book (can you guess which series?). Handing it to her, he waited while she read the title. _"The Complete Idiots Guide to Parenting."_ KUR-POW!!!

"I'm not an idiot!" And left.

"Help…. I'm in pain….."

Yoruichi was in the bathroom with little Soi Fon at her feet, her new book in hand. She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"'Bathing your child is an excellent and fun way to interact with your child as well as get a better understanding of your child and their behavioral pa–', blah, blah, blah, just tell me how to do it! Oh! Hear it is! 'Draw a bath for your child in your household bathroom'…OK… 'Adding bubbles makes bath time enjoyable.' Bubbles? … Makes sense… I guess. 'Make sure to NEVER LEAVE CHILD UNATENDED.'"

So Yoruichi filled up the Jacuzzi size bathtub and added about half the bottle of bubbles. She even got lucky and found a rubber ducky. She stood up and studied the tub for a moment. Awfully big for such a little thing. ???

Urahara was walking by the bathroom when he stopped. Putting his ear to the door he heard some splashing and some giggling. His curiosity got the better of him and he knocked.

"Who is it?" He heard Yoruichi call from the other side.

"It's Kisuke, can I come in?"

"Sure." So he entered the bathroom expecting… well for sure he wasn't expecting Yoruichi in the bath WITH Soi Fon and the room covered in bubbles. Little Soi Fon was having a blast, splashing water and bubbles everywhere (Yoruichi included). Yoruichi was holding her up on her lap while the child splashed about.

"Why are you in the tub?"

"The book said not to leave her and the bath looked too big."

Urahara picked up the book and thumbed threw.

"It also says that you should only fill the bath a quarter of the way and only a cap full of bubbles."

Snatching the book away from him she read said page.

"Mmeh. This is more fun anyway." She stated tossing the book away, talking her wet hand and running it over little Soi Fon's head

"…OK then, well… I guess I'll just … leave." And he did. Yoruichi didn't see what the problem was. She was having fun; Soi Fon was having fun, and getting a bath. So what if she was in the same tub? Yoruichi was stirred out of her musings when a title wave of water and bubbles hit her. Sticking her mouth just below the surface Yoruichi blew bubbles while Soi Fon giggled happily trying to pop them.

Back in the Soul Society things were less than jovial. It had been several days since Soi Fon's departure to the human world. The Stealth Force had been deployed under orders of Yamamoto. Divisions Six and Ten had also been deployed to aid the Stealth Force in the search of this … Larry. Captain Mayuri and his Lieutenant Nemu had been set to work on finding a possible cure for Captain Soi Fon.

"This is ridiculous!" Cried Mayuri. "How can they honestly expect me to come up with something like this when the brat isn't even here to experiment on!"

"Because sir it was by order of the Head Captain that you were not to and only on the samples given to you by Captain Unohana." Nemu replied in her usual monotone voice.

"I know that you complete idiot! That old man has no idea what he has asked of me! And that woman, oh that women! Who does she think she is telling me what I can and cannot work with! Like she possess more knowledge than me. The nerve!" Mayuri continued to rant.

"She was merely protecting the child sir."

"I don't care what you call it!" He waddled over to his computer and began to type franticly. "Nemu! Make yourself useful and go to the Fourth Division and see if there are any more _samples _you can get from that women."

"Yes Master Mayuri."

On her walk to the Fourth Division she bumped into the Captain of Squad Seven Komamura.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant." He greeted politely.

"Good afternoon sir."

"Are you going to see Captain Unohana?" He inquired.

"Yes sir."

"Then let me accompany you."

The two walked in silence until they reached the Fourth Division. Inside they found Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant Isane.

"Good afternoon Nemu what can I do for you today?" Unohana asked sweetly.

"Master Mayuri requests some more samples of Captain Soi Fon if you can spare them."

"Well if you could, you could tell Mayuri that I have no more samples to give. I was going to go to the real world and see if I could get something a little more. A blood sample perhaps."

"You do not have something like to begin with?"

"…She bit me."

"Would it be alright if I came along Captain Unohana?" Komamura interrupted.

"I wouldn't see how that would be a problem. Can I ask why though?"

Komamura shifted uncomfortably for a moment or two before uttering a soft, "just wanted to check up on her." He might have well shouted 'CAUSE I MISS HER!'

Unohana smile knowing full well and agreed to take the wolf-man.

Three Hell Butterflies fluttered through the Senkaimon as Komamura, Unohana, and Isane emerged directly in front the Urahara Shoten. Urahara, sensing their spiritual pressure came outside to greet them.

"Two Captains and a Lieutenant? My! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We came to see Captain Soi Fon Mr. Urahara. Do you know were she is?" Unohana inquired.

"She's inside. I believe she and Yoruichi are having a nap. Shall we head in?"

The four walked inside and Urahara continued down the hall into Yoruichi's room. Inside was Yoruichi lying on her back and little Soi Fon sprawled across her chest like a little teddy bear. He didn't want to wake them but with two captains in the living room he really didn't have a choice. Thankfully for him he didn't have to. Yoruichi stirred a moment latter and stared lazily up at Urahara.

"Kisuke? What's up?" She mumbled.

"Captain Unohana and Captain Komamura are here to see Soi Fon."

"See her? … Alright, gimme a minute."

Urahara nodded then went back to where the Captains were waiting.

"So." He began. "Why do you want to see Soi Fon? Have we found a cure?"

Komamura was the first to answer. "We came here to check up on her. May I er, we see her?"

Urahara was taken back. He was expecting Unohana to say something like that but not Komamura. Unohana smiled slightly while Isane was trying to hold in her giggles at Komamura's eagerness to see the child. Urahara was about to comment when Yoruichi came around the corner carrying a sleepy looking Soi Fon on her hip. Komamura instantly perked up at seeing her and was so close to running up and grabbing the child if it hadn't been for Unohana's hand on his arm telling him to stay seated. Yoruichi nodded in acknowledgement to the three then took a seat between Urahara and Komamura. Little Soi Fon looked up from her spot from Yoruichi's lap and eyed Komamura. Komamura waved to the child.

"Hi puppy!" She crawled out of Yoruichi's lap and into Komamura's. Komamura laughed scooping her up, easily palming her in his huge hands. Lifting her up she hugged his muzzle. No one wanted to interrupt the cute moment but eventually Urahara spoke.

"So what's the real reason for your visit Captain Unohana?"

"Well you see Mr. Urahara, we have been looking to develop a cure for Soi Fon," Yoruichi perked up at this, "but unfortunately the Department of Research and Development is having trouble with the materials available to them."

"So your here to get more then." Urahara concluded.

"Correct."

"What kind of… material do you need?" He asked.

"Some more hair and if it was possible, a blood sample." Both Komamura and Yoruichi stiffened at this. They knew what would be involved and both knew it was not going to be pretty.

"I know what your thinking and there is an easy way to do this." Everybody waited. "Yoruichi you hold her and Komamura you distract her."

"Distract her _how?_"

"Oh, oh I know! You could make funny faces at her!" Isane exclaimed. Komamura was not amused.

"Alright here we go." Unohana was ready with needle in hand. Yoruichi had little Soi Fon back in her lap and was holding her head to the side away from the needle. Komamura refused to make faces so Isane did it instead. Just as Unohana was about to administer the needle the Senkaimon reappeared and out stepped Renji.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Captain Unohana but you are needed back in Soul Society." Bowing respectfully to the two Captains.

"What happened?"

"Larry has reappeared."

"Larry?" Yoruichi questioned.

"What happened?" Unohana demanded.

"He came back and trashed the Department of Research and Development. He destroyed everything and many of the Division members as well as other officers were injured in the process." Unohana looked thoughtful for a moment but before she could reply Renji continued. "And also," he paused. "There have been more turned into children. He disappeared right after"

The room was silent while this new information sank in.

"Who?" Unohana asked. Renji looked apprehensive.

"Eight seated officers, Lieutenant Kira, Rukia Kuchiki, thired seat Kotetsu, and Lieutenant Hinamori."

Isane paled after hearing about her sister. Unohana stayed quite before standing adbruply.

"Isane, were leaveing. Are you comeing Captain Komamura?"

"Wait." Everyone's heads turned to Yoruichi. "Who's _Larry_?"

"I will explain it to them." Offered Komamura. Unohana nodded.

"Lets go then. We shall continue this latter. Much latter. Thank you for having us Mr. Urahara."

"Uh… your welcome?" The three then departed to Soul Society. After they left, Yoruichi and Urahara turned their heads to Komamura who sighed.

"Let me explain from the beginning."

Back in the Soul Society another Captains meeting was taking place.

"Were is Captain Komamura?" Yamamoto's deep voice demanded.

"He is in the human world at the Urahara Shoten. I went there on a small excursion and he wished to accompany me. He stayed behind to explain the situation to Urahara and Yoruichi." Unohana replied. Yamamoto nodded.

"This situation is beginning to get out of control! We must regain control!" Yamamoto emphasized his point by banging the butt of his staff on the floor.

"And how are we going to do that old man Yama?" Shunsui asked bringing the brim of his hat down.

"Captain Mayuri. Though your department was destroyed were you able to recover any information that may be of use?"

"As a matter of fact I have." Everyone listened. "He merely destroyed the building. Most of my files were accessible, including my research for a cure and my information on this Larry."

"You have information on Larry? Why didn't you say so!?" Demanded Hitsugaya

"Don't get ahead of yourself guineas!" Spat Mayuri. "This was merely data I was able to collect from my video surveillance. From what I have seen this Larry is able to teleport himself anywhere but does not use reiatsu. That is to say that it is impossible to track him with the means we have and that he is not limited to the Soul Society. It would also appear that this Larry has an ability similar to that Ryoka girl's healing power where it appears to be a form of time reversal. But what's interesting is that all the samples I have from Captain Soi Fon show otherwise."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ukitake.

"All samples say she's the same age as she was before."

This was not good. If none of the people were truly turned young, then there was no way to develop a cure with science. Not only that, if they couldn't track him, how were they going to catch him? And now they were told that he was not limited to the Soul Society. Were did he come from? What was he trying to achieve by turning people into children? He had stated before that he was trying to _loosen them up_ but it was clear it was only for his own amusement. So many questions and no answers. Finally Yamamoto broke the silence.

"We can not allow this to persist. Captain Hitsugaya, I want you and a team of your choice to go and dwell in the world of the living. You are to report any mishaps or unusual events and if you encounter this Larry you are to hold him until reinforcements arrive. Also I need you tell Captain Komamura he must return."

"Yes Sir." Hitsugaya replied.

Urahara and Yoruichi sat blinking at Komamura as he finished his tale. Little Soi Fon was sitting on top of Komamura's head playing with his ears not paying attention to anything.

"So… that's how she got like that?" Yoruichi asked while glancing up at Soi Fon. Komamura nodded.

The three sat in silence for a moment before for the third time the Senkaimon opened to reveal Captain Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Komamura questioned.

"It would appear that Larry is no longer limited to the Soul Society. We were sent here to investigate and keep watch. Head Captain Yamamoto requests your return Captain Komamura."

Komamura slightly glared at the young captain. He didn't want to leave just yet. He had barely seen the child an hour! But he new it better than to defy the Head Captain so reluctantly, he took little Soi Fon off his head and handed her back to Yoruichi.

"I have to go now little one." He said solemnly.

"Puppy go?"

"Yes puppy go, but I will be back." Komamura stood to leave but not before turning his attention to Yoruichi, "It seems like a dumb thing to say but… please take care of her."

"I will." He nodded then returned to the Soul Society.

"So things have gotten that bad have they? That they had to send a team to our world?" Inquired Urahara as he tipped his hat forward to hide his eyes.

"I'm afraid so." Replied Renji. "We need to tell the others what's going on, I can go get Ichigo." Offered Renji.

"I can go get Orihime!" Piped up Matsumoto.

"I'll contact Chad and Uryu then." Concluded Urahara.

Everyone soon arrived at the Urahara Shoten. Ichigo new what to expect, but the best part was watching Uryu, Orihime and Chad's faces when their eyes landed on the mini captain.

"OOOOOHHH SHE'S SO CUTE!" Orihime all but ripped little Soi Fon out of Yoruichi's arms and hugged her so tight against her ample chest that Yoruichi thought she was going to kill the child!

"O-Orihime! Orihime please not so hard! Orihime you'll hurt her!!" Yoruichi all but pleaded with the busty teenager barely containing herself from tearing the girl away from her child. Everyone else stared in mixed amusement and terror as they watched Orihime smother the child and watching Yoruichi's attempts to be civil and not bash Orihime right then and there! Little Soi Fon was also not enjoying this. It wasn't enough that she was pulled away from her cozy hold but now her face was being pressed between these, _things!_ Little Soi Fon tried to push away from Orihime but was having a hard time because there wasn't really anywhere _firm_ to push against. Orihime, being who she is, was completely oblivious to both the child's protests and the nearly deranged, almost mother. Uryu decided now would be a good time to intervene.

"Um, Orihime? I think that the child would like to go back to Yoruichi." Uryu stated pushing up his glasses.

"Hmm? Did you say something Uryu?" Not listening to a word Uryu said and still ignoring Soi Fon's insistent pushing.

"Um yes. I said I think the child–"

"Oh! Silly Uryu! If you wanted to hold her all you had to do was ask!" Everybody sweat dropped, Yoruichi fisted her hair trying not to scream, and Uryu found a child shoved into his arms. Uryu stared at the diminutive captain and yelped in surprise when his glasses were snatch from his face.

"Hey!" Just great. He was blind and holding a child… dandy. Suddenly the weight was lifted from his arms and his glasses were slopishly shoved onto his face. He readjusted and found little Soi Fon back in Yoruichi's arms, pouting because she couldn't keep Uryu's glasses. "*cough* Thank you Yoruichi." She nodded.

"IF you are quite done with _play time,_ now would be a good time to get down to business." At this point the vein in Hitsugaya's forehead was about ready to pop.

"Calm down Captain, it was just a bit of fun." Matsumoto tried to sooth her captain.

"Fun will not turn things back to normal Matsumoto."

"Well then, lets hear it." Spoke Ichigo.

The atmosphere inside the shop was grim. After Hitsugaya finished telling them what was discovered, they all sat very quietly. Little Soi Fon looked around curious. Why was no one talking? She looked up at Yoruichi. Yoruichi's eyes had a far off look to them and her face was drawn. Little Soi Fon was a little more than scared. She usually looked so happy and she played with her. Little Soi Fon didn't want to speak but she didn't want Yoruichi to keep looking like that. She gently tugged on Yoruichi's shirt but Yoruichi's face didn't change. Yoruichi gently placed her hand on the back of Soi Fon's head, bringing her face against her chest. Little Soi Fon didn't know what do. She whimpered quietly pressing herself closer to Yoruichi, gripping the front of her jacket.

Yoruichi wanted to whimper herself right now. She held Soi Fon to her, gently stroking her hair trying to calm the child, and herself. Yoruichi's face was grim but her thoughts were grimmer. Was there truly no way to turn Soi Fon back to normal? It seemed that the only option was to find Larry but even that option was quickly slipping through their fingers. Yoruichi was beside herself with what to do. Soi Fon was a Captain, and a damn good one! They needed someone like her in the Soul Society. After the loss of Aizen, Gin and Tosen, they couldn't afford to lose anyone else. And, Yoruichi found herself admitting, she missed the, literally, old Soi Fon. She missed too much about her. She missed their training, she missed their talking. She missed Soi Fon's cute blush and stammer. Yoruichi just missed being with her.

But at the same time Yoruichi didn't want to let her grow up. She liked having to be the one to look after her. As much as she loved the blush, sometimes what was once an endearing quality soon became irritating. Yoruichi always got the feeling that sometimes that smile was forced, that there was something between them that kept them from getting closer. Something that kept Soi Fon from opening herself up to Yoruichi. When Soi Fon was like this she could be herself. She would tell Yoruichi when she was happy and wanted to play. Sometimes Soi Fon would push Yoruichi's face away when she got mad and didn't what her. But despite all of this, Yoruichi couldn't help but think it was wrong.

It was wrong for Yoruichi to be selfish. Wrong for her to choose how Soi Fon should be just because she liked it better. During their time in the Punishment Force, Yoruichi had molded the first image of Soi Fon, but after she left, Soi Fon had made her own image. Yoruichi knew how hard Soi Fon had worked herself to become like that. Not only that, but being as small as she was would make it difficult for Yoruichi to protect her all the time.

Yoruichi stood abruptly catching everyone's attention and walked out of the room with little Soi Fon. Ichigo was about to call out to her when Renji hit him on the head. Ichigo was about to protest but stopped short when he saw Renji just shake his head.

Inside Yoruichi's room things were quiet. Only the soft padding of her bare feet as she paced back and forth could be heard, little Soi Fon still in her arms. It had grown dark outside; the only source of light was the full moon shinning through her window. Yoruichi padded softly to the window and looked out at it. Looking out at the full moon brought even more memories back to her; memories and promises she thought she had forgotten. She had to find a way to change Soi Fon back. She just_ had _to. Lost in her thoughts Yoruichi was stirred when she felt a small tug on her jacket.

"Yochi?" Little Soi Fon called quietly. Yoruichi looked down into the eyes of the child. They were wide and scared, searching Yoruichi's intently. Yoruichi felt a little unsettled under her gaze. "Why Yochi no happy?" She asked quietly. She didn't like Yoruichi this quiet, it scared her. Yoruichi stared into those silver eyes she had come to love not knowing how to answer the child. _I'm not happy because I can't look after you. I could never look after you. I couldn't help you, couldn't protect you. I was never there for you when you needed me most. I caused you so much pain… and I can never make up for it. I'm so sorry Soi Fon. _For the first she could remember Yoruichi felt something wet roll down her cheek. Yoruichi held Soi Fon as close to her as she could; wrapping her arms around the child and pressing her face into Soi Fon's soft midnight hair were she wept silently.

"I'm so sorry Soi Fon. I promise I'll always protect you." Her voice nary above a whisper but Soi Fon heard. She felt little Soi Fon wrap her arms as best she could around Yoruichi's neck.

"I love Yochi." Yoruichi could have sworn that her heart had stopped beating. Despite all of it, she couldn't help but let a genuine smile grace her face. With tears in her eyes she didn't even bother going to the bed. She sat down in the corner and curled into a ball with Soi Fon as she was. Yoruichi felt her eyelids closing and didn't hear the door to her room slide open. Urahara gently slipped into the room and peered down at the two. He didn't miss the faint tear trails down Yoruichi's cheeks. He quietly went to the bed pulling a sheet off, gently placing it over the two. Taking one last glance at the two he left.

Urahara walked back into the living room where the others were still waiting.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Asked Ichigo.

"That's what we've been discussing moron." Sneered Renji.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any good ideas either pineapple head!"

"What did you call me you blasted strawberry?!"

"You heard me!! Or are you going deaf to!?"

"That's enough you two!" Shouted Uryu over the two.

"Yeah c'mon guys, this isn't a good time to argue!" Added Orihime.

"Hmpt!" The two broke apart figuring the others were right.

"All we can do is keep a sharp look out. Because of his ability we have to be sharp and react as quietly as possible. For the time being I guess we should figure out living arrangements." Hitsugaya suggested. Though the living arrangements were mumbled more to himself, did that stop his Lieutenant's sharp yet selective hearing? Nope.

"Good idea Captain! We can stay at Orihime's place again! Is that OK with you Orihime?"

"Um, well, I suppose but–" Orihime didn't get a chance to finish as she was crushed by one of Matsumoto's hugs.

"That's great thank you Orihime!"

"Yumichika and Ikkaku, you guys are welcome to stay at my place." Offered Chad.

"Hey mister Hat and Clogs? Can I stay here again?"

"Sure thing freeloader!" Angry red mark from being called freeloader.

No one got very far though because just as everyone was ready to depart there was a huge explosion outside. Everyone rushed outside to see people running everywhere. Red beams of light were whizzing through the air hitting running people turning them into children. Larry had finally shown his face in the real world. The front door to the shop was torn open and everyone turned to see Yoruichi with Soi Fon running out of the shop. The explosion had woken them up. Using his Soul Reaper Badge, Ichigo jumped out of his body drawing Zangestu. The other Soul Reapers did the same.

"Howl Zabimaru!"

"Reign over the frosted heavens! Hyorinmaru!"

"Roar Haineko!

"Extend Hozukimaru!"

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku."

The sudden spike in spiritual pressure caught Larry's attention. He charged at them fiercely, more red beams shooting from his staff.

"YOU!! This is all your fault!! You're the ones ruining my fun!!! Curse you, CURSE YOU ALL!!!

Larry was in near hysterics, shooting beams everywhere. Ichigo and the other had to scramble to keep their footing trying to avoid the beams.

"I've had enough of this!" Shouted Ichigo. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The resulting blast from Ichigo struck and canceled out most of Larry's beams. Larry tried to retaliate but when he raised his staff he found it and half his arm frozen.

"That's as far as you go Larry!" Hitsugaya had wrapped the chain and crescent blade of Hyorinmaru around Larry's arm. He pulled on the chain sending Larry hurtling towards the ground. "NOW Matsumoto!"

"Right!" Ash swirled around her as she raised her blade. "Haineko!" The ash came to life as Larry came nearer. The ash surrounded him, rubbing against him like course sandpaper. Larry managed to free his arm and with a great blast of energy, blew the ash away from him. Standing in the sky Larry panted heavily.

"Why you… you… GRUAAAA!!!!" With that last shout the sky came alive. Holes opened everywhere, hundreds of hollows spilling out until the sky was completely blotted with them.

"H-Hollows!! And so many!" Sputtered Renji.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!! YOU DAMBED SOUL REAPERS!!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!"

A massive amount of red energy swirled around Larry. His body began to change, his muscles bulged and eyes turn red.

"The hollows were attracted here by us and by Larry's increase in power. This isn't good. If he keeps at it then there will be too many hollows to stop!" Explained Hitsugaya.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do!?" Cried Ichigo. Ichigo turned around just as a multitude of hollows came to attack him, too slow to react. A flash of blue and the hollows disintegrated. "Uryu…"

"Well? Why are you still standing there Ichigo! We'll take care of the hollows. You and Captain Hitsugaya take care of Larry." Hitsugaya nodded in agreement.

"Yeah don't worry about these bastards, we'll take care of them!" Chimed Renji. The others nodded.

"Count me in! This looks like my lucky day."

"Are you going to us it Ikkaku? Asked Yumichika.

"You bet! The rest of you don't have to worry, I'll clear a path my self! Most of you already know but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody. BANKAI!!!" Red and black reiatsu erupted around Ikkaku incasing him in a whirlwind of energy. When the cassing broke Ikkaku stood with his banki. "_Ryūmon Hōzukimaru!_" .

"BANKAI!" Renji's reiatsu spiked and tendrils of pink reiatsu kicked up the dust around him. "_Hihiō Zabimaru."_ A giant snake made of bone slithered around a transformed Renji when the dust setteled.

The Hollows were diserpering just as fast as they were comeing. Uryu shot down many fron his stand point. Chad shooting great green blast from his right hand took out a few more. Explostions were heard left right and center from bankai's, shikai's and other poweres.

"Alright lets go Ichigo." Hitsugaya said.

"Wait!" Both turned to see Yoruichi. "I'm coming too!"

"But Yoruichi, what about Soi Fon?"

"I've left her with Kisuke and Orihime." Urahara was standing at the ready with Benihime. Orihime had little Soi Fon in her arms and her Santen Kesshun protecting the three.

"But why Yoruichi?" Asked Ichigo.

"Because that bastard is what did that to her! I will make him pay dearly!" Hitsugaya and Ichigo could but take a step back at the deadly tone Yoruichi spoke in but finally Ichigo smiled.

"All right then. Lets not stand around anymore!"

"Right!"

Hitsugaya pointed his blade upwards. "BANKAI!" A giant dragon made from ice flew from the tip of his sword and into the heavens. Ice wings sproted from Hitsugaya's back, three purple ice flowers flouted behind him. "_Daiguren Hyōrinmar!_"

"SHUNKO!" White energy exploded from Yoruichi shredding her orange jakect.

Gripping Zangestu Ichigo pointed it at Larry. "BANKAI!" Pitch-black reiatsu pulsed around Ichigo. After the darkness subsided stood his bankai. "_Tensa Zangestu!_"

The three charged at Larry, Larry only sneered at them as they came closer. Larry rasied his staff, throughing it forward shoot beams at the trio.

"That's not going to work this time Larry! We can see your movemnts and dodge your attacks now!" Taunted Ichigo.

"Oh you think so do you!? That's not the only thing I cam fire at you!" Suddenly the staff dissaperade from his hand.

"What?" The air around Larry began to shift like water before arrows and blades shot out of the void. The three split. Many hit Hitsugaya getting lodged in his wings as he used them to cover himself. Ichigo with his Tensa Zangestu swatted the blades away while Yoruichi was moving so fast that the blades either missed her or she slashed at them, breaking them.

It appeared as thought the Soul Reapers and the others were getting the upper hand. The hollows were falling rapidly and Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Yoruichi were gaining ground on Larry. But Larry wasn't done yet.

"YOU FOOLS!!!! DO YOU THINK THAT'S ALL? I CAN CALL FORTH AS MANY HOLLOWS AS I WANT! AND IF YOU THINK THEY ONLY COME HERE THEN YOU DEAD WRONG!" Letting out a maniacal laugh and another howl a fresh wave of hollows appeared.

"He can call the hollows here? AND to the Soul Society!? This isn't good… Ichigo! I need to help my team will you two be alright!?" Hitsugaya called.

"Yeah! Don't worry about it, just help the others!" Hitsugaya nodded. They needed to hurry, the hollow count was mounting and he didn't have much time left in bankai.

Powering up a blast in his right hand, he fired the blast at Ichigo and Yoruichi. He continued this rapid fire but not making any hits on the two warriors. As he continued to fire Larry spied out of the corner of his eye Orihime with the young captain. He tried a different approach. Powering up a massive blast, he hurled it at the two.

"NOOO!!!" She was too slow; there was no way she could make it in time. Moving as fast as she could Yoruichi willed her body to go faster. _Faster, FASTER! Just a little more! Please, PLEASE!! I CAN'T LOSE HER AGAIN!!! _She made it, but not with out a price. The blast hit true and Yoruichi was hit dead on. Her charred body fell rapidly to the ground. It was so quite now, she couldn't hear a thing. _Is it always this quite when you die?_ She thought to herself. She could see the others around her, Urahara was shouting at her… and Soi Fon. She looked so scared, but she was safe, and to Yoruichi, that was all that mattered. Yoruichi continued to fall but never hit the ground. Yoruichi looked up to find that Ichigo had caught her. He set her down carefully.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm– ACK!!" A searing pain shot all threw Yoruichi's body causing her to double over in pain. Her back was charred from the blast making it hard to move and even harder to breath. She wheezed for breath trying to subdue the pain coursing threw her as she tried to stand.

"Are you nuts!? Stay here, I'll–"

"No. I can still fight–!" She couldn't even get to her feet.

"I'll finish Larry." Bringing his hand over his face, Ichigo drew his hand across his face and in its wake was his Vizard mask. Ichigo leapt from the ground strait for Larry. Larry summoned more blades from the air around him and continued with his blasts. Ichigo managed to dodge and was gaining ground. Swinging his sword he slashed at Larry only to have Larry's staff reaper and block the blade. The staff then shifted shape and became a sword. Swinging it towards Ichigo Larry counted each of Ichigo's attacks.

Thrust, parry, swing, block, thrust, block. The air born battled continued. Ichigo was having trouble getting in a hit. As soon as he was close enough more blades would appear. Once he dogged those Larry would counter. He needed an opening! No good. While Ichigo was letting his thoughts distract him Larry had gained step and was moments away from taking Ichigo's life. The sword descended but then suddenly Larry was struck by a white blast of energy. Ichigo looked down to see Yoruichi barely standing her arm outstretched. Ichigo wasted no time, this was his opening.

"Getsuga… TENSHO!!!!" The black wave of energy ran across Larry's chest effectively slicing him in two as he fell to the earth ending the battle. The hollows stopped coming, most even retreated and the crew were able to clean up what was left. Ichigo descended to the ground moving his hand to remove his mask. He began his slow trek back to wards the others.

"You did it Ichigo!" Orihime cheered. Everyone looked relieved that it was over. However, little Soi Fon was less than settled. She kept staring at the place where Larry should have fallen. Something wasn't right. Suddenly the ground shook violently beneath them.

"What's going on!?" Shouted Renji.

"Look!" Everyone looked to were Uyru was pointing.

"N-No way! That's not possible!" Larry was still alive! The attack from Ichigo had done serious damage but it just wasn't enough!.

"*Huff, Huff* is that all? Did you really think that would defeat me? '_Solvo meus ops attero hostes hostium… EXTULI!!'_ (Latin for release my power to destroy the enemy… lift!) Ancient ruins circled around Larry, the characters dispersing like releasing a spell. The amount of power emitting from Larry was extraordinary! They all watched with baited breath but no one moved. "What's wrong!? Scared?! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" Still no one moved but they weren't scared, like they were waiting for something. Larry himself was confused. What the hell were they staring at!? Turning his head he was met with white. A white light so bright and pure it outclassed the sun. A lone bead of sweat rolled down Larry's face as he eyed the figure behind him emitting that light. Yoruichi stood behind Larry, her hand inches away from his face. Larry could see the energy swirling and collecting in the palm of her hand.

"I told you I'd make you pay…" She released the blast in her hand. Yoruichi had poured every ounce of power into that Shunko blast. It struck Larry dead on and vaporized him. Not a trace was left. With no power left she fell but was caught by strong arms.

"That was reckless you know." Urahara scolded gently. "You of all people should know not to release all your reiatsu."

"Yeah… I know. How is she?"

"Not a scratch on her."

"And her form?"

"… The Same."

Yoruichi only sighed before leaning her head on his cheast letting him carry her while the others came running to help.

"Put her down Mr. Urahara. Don't Yoruichi I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy!"

"Don't bother Orihime just, let me see her…" Soi Fon was handed to Yoruichi who embraced her tightly. Little Soi Fon clutched back and began to cry, happy that it was all over and that she had Yoruichi back. "Shh, shh little one. It's all right now." Yoruichi cooed softly, rocking her gently. All around them flashes of light appeared and disappeared, all heads turned towards the spectacle. The children were turning back into adults! Another flash of light drew everyone's attention back to Yoruichi's arms.

"Uh… Lady Yoruichi? Why am I sitting in your lap? And why are you holding me?" A now fully-grown Soi Fon asked in pure confutation. Yoruichi sat gapping at the women in her arms before throwing herself on Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon!!! Oh Soi Fon your back!! I'm so happy your O.K!!!!!!" Yoruichi kept squeezing the women in her arms tighter and tighter.

"L-Lady Yoruichi wha-? OW! Yoruichi not so hard! ACK! You're hurting me!" But it was no use, Yoruichi was so caught up in her joy that she didn't listen. Urahara tapped Yoruichi's shoulder causing her to look up at him.

"What?"

"Ah, I think you should let her go now…"

"Hmm?" Looking back Soi Fon had passed out from too much love… Or lack of oxygen… But I think it was love. "Soi Fon!? Soi Fon I'm so sorry! Come on wake up! I'msorryi'msorryi'msorry!" Yoruichi smothered her some more. Yes, because smothering an unconscious person will help… Soi Fon stirred. See? What did I tell ya? "Oh Soi Fon! Thank heavens!" Soi Fon carefully extracted herself from her former masters grip.

"Umm, would some one care to explain what the hell just happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Yoruichi sat and blinked at her for a moment before,

"What do you mean you don't remember!? Not a thing!?!?" Soi Fon shook her head.

"Oh dear," Sighed Urahara, "this is going to take awhile." Before anyone could make a move, Komamura came barreling through the Senkaimon. He looked around franticly before his eyes landed on Soi Fon. Soi Fon didn't even have time to blink before she was engulfed once again in a bone-crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you again little one! I'm so happy you are unharmed." Little one!? She's not that short!

"Captain Komamura I demand that you put me down NOW!" Komamura held Soi Fon out at arms length to study her. The guy's 9'4 mind you.

"Captain Soi Fon… what ARE you wearing!?" Soi Fon looked down on herself. WTF!? Soi Fon turned her head stiffly to glare at Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi? Why am I dressed in a pink onezy?" (Their cloths shrink and grow with them all right!? There will be no cloth shredding in this story!)

"Uh heh heh yeeaaaah, about that. I had to borrow some cloths from Ichigo's little sisters while you were here." Soi Fon continued to glare. "Uhhhh… let me explain."

Everyone sat quietly while they waited for Soi Fon to process this new information.

Soi Fon stared blankly for a long moment hoping that she would wake up soon from this horrible dream buuuut… "I was turned into a child," Nods. "and Yoruichi was the one to look after me?" More nods. Soi Fon hung her head in despair knowing that Yoruichi would never let her live it down and couldn't wait for all the rumors and stories that would float around the Soul Society. "I can't believe I was turned into a child…" She muttered. Seemingly out of nowhere Tessai materialized.

"And a pretty cute one too! Look I have pictures." Soi Fon stiffened and made a noise like a cross between a cough and a sneeze.

"P-p-p-pictures…?" She squeaked.

"Yep!" Everyone piled in to see the pictures. There was much oohing and cooeing from everyone in the room as well as a couple of snickers here and there. Many of the pictures were of Yoruichi and Soi Fon; asleep, eating, in the bath (how did he get that one?), playing, it was all very cute. Soi Fon's forehead made contact with the coffee table with a dull thud.

"Ah come on little bee, its not that bad. And you were so cute!" Yoruichi gently rubbed Soi Fon's back. Soi Fon only whimpered despite the soothing touch.

"I just wanna go home…" So much had happened and she had no recollection of any of it. Sure the others had explained it to her but their explanation was thin… like she wasn't getting the whole story. The only one who really knew anything was Yoruichi but Soi Fon had a feeling that she was going to have to beat the explanation out of her like last time. The soothing rubbing on her back continued and Soi Fon peeked out of the corner of her eye to see Yoruichi smiling almost lovingly at her. She closed her eyes letting the soft touches of her old master almost lull her to sleep. So close to sleep, Soi Fon felt herself being lifted only to be replaced on something soft moments later.

The next time Soi Fon opened her eyes the sun was shining brightly through the open window. A gentle breeze playing with the curtains. She shifted her position but found she was stuck. Craning her neck she spied Yoruichi asleep curled into her back, her arm wrapped securely around her. Soi Fon could feel Yoruichi's soft breath on the back of her neck. Soi Fon tried to extract herself gently without waking Yoruichi but just as she was about to lift her self from the bed her master stirred.

"Mmm… you're not gettin away this time…" Yoruichi's arm came up to pull her back down with a happy sigh.

"Yoruichi?"

"Hmm?" Yoruichi wound herself tighter around the smaller women.

"What exactly happened?"

There was a slight pause from Yoruichi. She knew what Soi Fon was asking but tried to avoid it. "What do you mean? You heard the story last night…"

"There's more isn't there? Something you're not telling me."

"Soi Fon, I – " A knock at the door stopped Yoruichi. "Who is it?"

"Oh your awake? Good! I've got the gate all ready, Komamura and the others said their ready to go as soon as Soi Fon feels up to it!" Came the muffled response on the other side of the door. The two stayed still for a moment before Soi Fon roughly removed herself from Yoruichi.

"I'm coming."

Komamura, Soi Fon and the others stood outside the Senkaimon saying their goodbyes and thank you's. Soi Fon starred at Yoruichi debating weather or not now would be a good time to speak. Yoruichi was having similar thoughts. The two stared at each other and just as Soi Fon was about to open her mouth Komamura interrupted her.

"Are you ready Captain Soi Fon?" She spared one last glance at Yoruichi.

"Yes. Let's go." The Soul Reapers all diapered threw the gate.

"You sure you want to do that?" Urahara asked Yoruichi.

"Do what?" Came the absent response, still staring at where Soi Fon once was.

"Let her go that easy?" There was no response. Instead, Yoruichi just sighed as she made her way back inside.

Back in the Soul Society, after everybody dispersed back to their respective division, Soi Fon was in a similar absent mindset. It wasn't until she noticed that Komamura had stopped walking that she turned her thoughts elsewhere.

"Something the matter?" She asked in her customary irritated tone.

"Uhm, well… there's been something that I've wanted or meaning to ask you so umm…" Why was he being so nervous? Soi Fon had never seen the giant captain act in such a way.

"What is it Komamura?" She tried a somewhat gentler tone to try and calm the wolf-man and to her credit it worked somewhat.

"Well, it's more of a request…"

"Go on."

Everybody just stared as the two continued on their marry way. The two passed the Sixth Division on their way to the Second and Byakuya couldn't help himself but blink in utter bewilderment Renji and Rukia couldn't help but laugh not only at their Captain/brother but at the spectacle before them. Neither Komamura nor Soi Fon really gave a damn. Soi Fon was actually enjoying herself. Naturally she had been surprised when Komamura asked her if he could carry her on his shoulders and when she asked him why she got a mumbled response that sorta sounded like 'you liked it when you were little'. It didn't take her long to figure out that Komamura had grown quite fond of her, and she of him. From the stories told at the Urahara Shoten, the only people Soi Fon really related with were Komamura and Yoruichi. Soi Fon sighed and slouched over Komamura more. She had so many questions but right now she was tired and wanted to sleep. She felt Komamura tighten his grip on her thighs as they continued to the Second Division. He set her down gently as they stopped at her front door.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Your welcome. Thank you for letting me."

"It's alright, it was… fun." She finished with a small smile. Komamura smile back before turning to head to his own Division.

"Goodnight Soi Fon."

"Goodnight Komamura."

Soi Fon collapsed on her bed with a happy sigh, so glad to be back in her own home, her own bed. Standing up she stripped off her uniform and changed into a plain white yukata before settling beneath the soft sheets of her bed. It didn't take long for her eyelids to become heavy and it took even less time before she was wide-awake again.

"L-lady Yoruichi? What are you doing?" Came the squeaky, stammering response.

Yoruichi shifted, curling around the smaller woman. "Sleeping."

"But why in MY bed?"

"What's the big deal? We've done it before." Yoruichi snuggled closer, winding her arms around her waist and settling her head on Soi Fon's neck.

"Y-yeah but that was… before…"

"Before?" Soi Fon could just _see_ that damnable smirk on her master's face.

"Bef-f-f-f-fore–!" Yoruichi had wrapped her leg around Soi Fon's and started nibbling on her earlobe. "Stop that."

"But why?" Came the seductive response.

Soi Fon turned her head away from Yoruichi, her bangs falling to cover her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"What? You don't like it?" The way Soi Fon turned her head gave Yoruichi perfect access. She started to lay a row of small, tender kisses up her neck, kissing her jaw, behind her ear, then coming back down stopping at where her neck met shoulder.

"Did I do something or say something while I was… incapacitated?"

Yoruichi stopped her assault on Soi Fon becoming very still. Soi Fon tried to move but Yoruichi kept her firm hold on her.

"I -, I'm sorry Soi Fon, I tried. I tried to look after you but," she gave a dry laugh "I guess I'm not the best parent in the world."

"Yoruichi…" Soi Fon was at a loss for words, even more so when she felt small droplets roll down her cheek. They tasted salty.

"You said you loved me." Yoruichi whispered hoarsely. She was so close to crying as she recalled the tender moment she and the little Soi Fon shared that night. "But, you were just a little girl but I just thought, I just thought–!" She couldn't continue as her emotions consumed her. She had wanted so badly for Soi Fon to return her feelings. That this experience would be a way for Yoruichi to make amends and that perhaps Soi Fon retained some of that free spirit she had when she was small. She didn't want to be scared anymore, she didn't want to keep guessing and beating around the bush. She wanted Soi Fon damn it! And, she wanted Soi Fon to want her too.

Soi Fon laid quietly listening to the uncharacteristic gasps and quit sobs of her former mentor. The tears continued to roll off Yoruichi's nose and on to her cheek. Did she really say that? She had always loved Yoruichi but was almost positive that her teacher didn't feel the same way. The way Yoruichi acted around her seemed to suggest that she was happy with just being friends so Soi Fon always hid her feelings. Shying away from affection lest she reveal herself and have to live with rejection. But the way Yoruichi was acting now, it was almost like she was frustrated at not being able to confess something. Like she could possibly be… just maybe… Soi Fon couldn't take it. She _had _to know. Turning in Yoruichi's arms she did something she only dreamed about.

Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock as she felt Soi Fon's lips come into contact with her own. Yoruichi's mind didn't think, her body just reacted. Closing her eyes she returned the gentle kiss. The two broke apart moments latter and starred at each other before Yoruichi cracked a grin.

"Soo… guess the means, I was right?"

Soi Fon sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes dummy. You were right. I love you."

Yoruichi felt her heart stop once again as she heard those words. Uttered so softly. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Soi Fon and leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you too. I always have. And this time, it's me that's going to make a promise to always be by your side Soi Fon." Soi Fon could only smile as Yoruichi clamed her lips once more, wrapping her arms around Yoruichi's neck to deepen the kiss.

The two lay together in the cover of night curled into one another and happy. Soi Fon cuddled closer to Yoruichi with a happy sigh and Yoruichi was all too happy to hold her closer. Outside the moon shone and the cheery blossoms danced in the breeze. Another promise made and this time, it was clear it was not going to be forgotten.


End file.
